


A una llamada de distancia.

by Kazmodeus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Fix-It, Fix-It, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Spanish Translation, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazmodeus/pseuds/Kazmodeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le tomó dos meses y catorce días.</p><p>Bueno, dos meses y dieciséis días si se quería ser quisquilloso y contar los dos días que le habían tomado a Tony para finalmente aceptar ese sí, el teléfono aún yacía sobre su escritorio, y no, no desaparecería mágicamente sólo porque él lo deseara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A una llamada de distancia.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Phone Call Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693490) by [ann2who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who). 



> Este fic no es mío, es una traducción del maravilloso fic de ann2who "One Phone Call Away" para el cual pedí permiso de traducir, ojalá les guste ;)
> 
> Link al trabajo original: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6693490

Le tomó dos meses y catorce días.

Bueno, dos meses y dieciséis días si se quería ser quisquilloso y contar los dos días que le habían tomado a Tony para finalmente aceptar ese _sí,_ el teléfono aún yacía sobre su escritorio, y no, no desaparecería mágicamente sólo porque él lo deseara.

El teléfono, y debajo de él, esa maldita carta.

_Si me necesitas, ahí estaré._

Carajo. Él sólo la había leído una vez, pero las palabras de Steve se habían enterrado en su memoria, y esa última línea especialmente estaba en constante repetición. ¿Necesitarlo? ¿Por qué necesitaría a Steve, después de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué querría repentinamente llamar al sujeto?

Steve no solamente le había dado una golpiza, le mintió- guardó secretos para él, y con eso destruyo cualquier amistad que pudiera haber habido entre ellos.

Girando el teléfono en sus manos, Tony lo puso sobre su escritorio de trabajo mientras suspiraba. No es que culpara a Steve. No por todo al menos. Había llegado muy lejos, sí, pero una parte de Tony lo sabía, desde el principio, que Steve no cedería. Y poner esa teoría a prueba demasiadas veces- sólo los había lastimado más. Tony supuso que el simplemente, _inocentemente,_ esperaba estar mal acerca de eso. Que Steve entraría en razón; que vería que las cosas no podían seguir así. Pero no lo hizo. Y Tony había estado tan enfocado en probar su punto, que no pudo ver lo que tenía justo frente a su nariz.

Ellos vivían en un mundo sesgado y lo sabían. Y Tony, como el resto, no hizo nada para cambiarlo.

Sólo Steve lo hizo, al diablo las consecuencias.

Y desde que Steve y Barnes habían caminado lejos hasta sólo Dios sabe dónde, Tony gastaba sus mañanas luchando con el deseo de no levantarse, de no entrar en la ducha y de no morir un poco más ese día. Nunca funcionaba. La responsabilidad aún era mucha. Tenía que asistir a las juntas de la Suprema Corte, juntas de la CIA y a juntas del Senado todos los días. Él trabajaba para instituciones con manos que ya no eran suyas, y dejaba la oficina no sabiendo del todo si el mundo era mejor o peor a causa de eso.

Él sabía que eso lo estaba destruyendo lentamente, pero eso era todo lo que podía hacer.

La ironía de todo esto es que él lo sabía. Al firmar los Acuerdos de Sokovia, él sabía que al final de todo eso, tendría aún tal vez a Rhodey de su lado, incluso tal vez Vision, pero la mayoría del equipo se iría.

Steve se iría de seguro.

Suspirando, Tony tomó el teléfono de nuevo y lo observó.

Ese. Maldito. Teléfono.

Fue casi arrogante de Steve pensar que podría engañar a Tony así. Mandándole un teléfono, y esperar que fuera él el que rompiera el silencio.

Maldito cobarde.

Era un modelo viejo, pero claramente alterado. No lo había revisado de cerca hasta ahora, pero parecía robusto, resistente a los golpes, y si tuviera que adivinar, diría que había probablemente un anti-GPS en él.

“¿Qué estabas pensando Rogers?” murmuró, moviendo un dedo sobre la pequeña pantalla.

_Si me necesitas, ahí estaré._

¿Qué bien podría hacer el llamar a Steve de cualquier forma? Ambos habían hecho sus puntos de vista muy claros, y Steve tomó su decisión. El sujeto le había mentido, le había quitado algo por lo que Tony jamás lo perdonaría, ¿qué bien podría hacer el hablar ahora?

Su dedo se desplazaba por el menú del teléfono y antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, Tony ya había abierto los contactos. Había sólo un número ahí, y Tony torció la mirada cuando vio el nombre. Nómada.

“Reina del drama”, dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza. Puso el teléfono debajo de nuevo, lo giro una vez, lo volvió a tomar. Mordiendo su labio inferior, presiono el botón de llamar. Como sea. No haría daño el revisar al menos si Steve le dio el número correcto.

Después de unos tonos que parecían eternos, hubo un clic, y después silencio.

Ok. Por supuesto que Steve no lo saludaría con un “Hola. ¿quién habla?”, o siquiera diría su nombre. Él le dio a Tony el teléfono, así que sabía quién sería el que llamaba. De cierta manera Tony sintió curiosidad por saber cómo habría guardado Steve su contacto. ¿Stark? ¿Traidor? ¿Judas?

“Tony,” Steve dijo después de un momento, mientras soltaba un poco de aire. Su voz estaba temblorosa, había un poco de estática también. “sé que eres tú.”

No debería sentirse bien el escuchar la voz de aquel hombre una vez más, la parte racional del cerebro de Tony sabía eso. Y aun así, Tony tuvo que cerrar sus ojos por un momento, forzando el latir de su corazón a normalizarse.

“¿Tony?” Steve pregunto con cautela, después suspiro, cuando Tony no respondió. “Estoy feliz de que llamaras… No estaba seguro de que lo harías.”

Tony lanzo una mirada cuidadosa al frente de cristal de su taller. En el otro cuarto, Rhodey estaba aún con su rehabilitación, FRIDAY solo le permitía una hora y media de entrenamiento al día. Realmente aún no avanzaba mucho, pero Rhodey miraba hacia el frente con determinación mientras daba un paso a la vez. De repente se tambaleó y casi no se pudo sostener, al ver esto Tony presionó otro botón, terminando la llamada de una buena vez.

Azotó el teléfono sobre la mesa y tamborileó sus dedos sobre la superficie con frustración. Abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio, tomo el teléfono para colocarlo adentro, se levantó y se fue.

Eso había sido un error, pero ahora al menos, lo había sacado de su sistema.

 

* * *

 

Le tomó otras dos semanas antes de llamar a Steve otra vez. Esta vez, sin embargo, Steve no dijo ni una palabra tampoco. Tony se limitó a escuchar durante todo un minuto su respirar antes de terminar la llamada una vez más.

Hubo otras dos llamadas de silencio incómodo antes de que fuera el teléfono de Tony el que comenzara a sonar. Era pasada la media noche, y Tony estaba en su vacía cama gigante, haciendo algo a lo que le gusta llamar “tratar de no perder la cabeza pensando sobre los quizás de la vida”. Y si, él había llevado el maldito teléfono a su habitación, ¿y qué? Obviamente no podía arriesgarse a que alguien más lo encontrara, aún podría haber una súper espía viviendo bajo su techo… así que más valía prevenir que lamentar.

Y ahora, el maldito teléfono estaba sonando. A las jodidas dos de la mañana.

En un principio, Tony ni siquiera hizo la conexión entre el sonido y el teléfono, y cuando lo hizo, estaba demasiado paralizado para moverse. _Steve lo estaba llamando_.

Cuando Tony cerro sus ojos para juntar valor, momentáneamente recordó la mirada en los ojos de Steve cuando alzo su escudo y lo estrello en el reactor de su traje. Esa mirada lo habría perseguido durante las noches siguientes. Su cerebro lo torturaba pensando en qué tal si Steve, por un segundo, hubiera pensado en estrellar el escudo contra su garganta en lugar del traje, nunca obtuvo una respuesta.

¿Podría él haber matado a Steve, si tuviera la oportunidad?

Le gusta pensar que no, pero esa rabia… había estado por todos lados dentro de él. Sabiendo que fue Barnes el que estrangulo a su madre -su inocente madre- con su mano, era algo que-

“Carajo” exclamó Tony, alcanzó el teléfono, presionó el botón para contestar. “No me llames de nuevo” susurró contra el altavoz. Su voz era rasposa y seca, había un extraño, un desagradable sabor en su boca. Pero honestamente, ese fue un pensamiento que llego a él después de que lanzara el teléfono contra el muro antes de escuchar una respuesta.

Escucho como se rompía, y por minutos, intentó simplemente sacar a Steve de su mente. Olvidar las miradas pacientes que alguna vez le dedicó. Olvidar como solía sentarse con él por horas, mientras platicaban de música y películas, series de televisión y revistas basura. Olvidar como lo respetaba, el depender de su opinión y-

“Mierda,” Tony maldijo y se levantó. Se acercó a donde el teléfono roto yacía en el piso a la vez que se ponía en cuclillas para recogerlo. Lo acercó a su rostro, suspiró con alivio. Sólo unos cuantos rasguños, la carcasa se había abierto, llevándose la batería con ella.

Algo fácil de arreglar.

Unos minutos después, estaba abajo en su taller, armando el teléfono.

“¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?” Tony se preguntaba mientras cerraba la carcasa. Se inclinó hacia adelante, enterrando su rostro en su antebrazo mientras presionaba el celular contra su oído. Por minutos lo mantuvo ahí, escuchando a la nada, antes de marcar el número de Steve sin mirar. Tomo mucho más tiempo de lo normal para que le respondieran, pero Tony se dio cuenta de lo aliviado que se sentía de escuchar el tono de llamada sonando una y otra vez.

“Darme un teléfono fue un movimiento bajo Rogers. Sabías que no me podría resistir.”

Un pequeño sonido de victoria. “Culpable,” Steve dijo. Hubo una pausa larga, como si Steve sólo hubiera planeado un “Hola” y nada más. Aclaro su garganta algo nervioso. “¿Te desperté?

“No. No puedo dormir.”

“Yo tampoco.”

Esa, Tony se dio cuenta, era tal vez la conversación más pacífica que habían tenido desde… bueno, siendo honestos, desde que se conocieron.

“¿Y dónde exactamente es que no puedes dormir?” Tony pregunto sumiso. No tenía planeado preguntar tan directamente, pero ese era territorio desconocido, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, y toda posible táctica salió por la ventana en el segundo en que escuchó a Steve hablar de nuevo.

Steve suspiró. “Sabes que no puedo decirte eso.”

“A-ha,” Tony dijo, mientras se recargaba en su silla, “Y tu sabes que puedo rastrear tu ubicación, ¿verdad?”

“Me… me dijeron que no podías.”

Tony levantó una ceja a modo de burla. Así que de verdad había un anti-GPS. Como si sirviera de algo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sin embargo, Steve pareció llegar a la misma conclusión.

“Está bien, tal vez puedas. La pregunta es: ¿lo harás?”

Era tentador. No tanto porque quisiera ponerlos a todos enfrente de un jurado -él nunca querría eso- sino porque el odiaba saber que todos estaban en algún lugar en el fin del mundo, escondiéndose de él.

“No.” Tony dijo.

Pudo escuchar a Steve tragar saliva. “Bien, gracias.”

Hubo una pausa pragmática. “Era enserio lo que escribí, ¿lo sabes verdad?” Steve añadió, su voz era muy serena. “Perdón por no decirte. No pensé que fuera a cambiar algo. Sólo te hubiera hecho daño.”

“Estoy herido ahora.”

“Lo sé.”

Tony frotó una mano sobre sus ojos, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza muy cerca. “Me tengo que ir. Buenas noches Steve.”

Escuchó a Steve tratando de decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Tony terminó la llamada. Con sus extremidades temblando, se levantó de la silla. Sus ojos cayeron sobre el escudo de Steve que estaba recargado sobre su escritorio. Paso su mano sobre la orilla, y cerró sus ojos.

Aún podía sentirlo. La presión del escudo clavado justo sobre su corazón.

 

* * *

 

Las llamadas llegaron más frecuentemente después de eso. En un principio, no platicaban de nada realmente importante, sólo hablaban de cosas sin mucha importancia. Tampoco eran cosas absurdas, más bien eran temas tan delicados, que, si los llevaban en la dirección equivocada, podrían ser desastrosos.

Fuera de la vez que Steve mencionó a Barnes en un comentario extra, que había resultado en palabras poco amigables y dos semanas en que Tony ni siquiera quería ver el teléfono, se las habían arreglado para evitar un campo minado.

Hoy, sin embargo, el humor de Tony era pésimo. Ross estaba tratando una vez más de forzarlo a perseguir a los fugitivos, convencido de que Tony sabía algo que el no. También había más progresos en el congreso, más restricciones, más vigilancia, eso estaba volviendo loco a Tony.

No estaba del todo seguro de cuando él y Steve comenzaron a hablar de política durante sus llamadas telefónicas, dejando de lado las conversaciones tranquilas, pero aparentemente, eso era algo común ahora.

Extrañamente, mientras que sus conversaciones aún eran tensas, y muy agitadas, ambos estaban hasta cierto punto más dispuestos a escuchar el punto de vista del otro, o al menos, la mayoría del tiempo.

Pero no el día de hoy.

Tony tensó su quijada, batallando para calmarse. Sus nudillos se volvían blancos mientras apretaba con más fuerza el teléfono. SI le gritaba a Steve, sólo lograría probar su punto. También sabía que, si colgaba, Steve lo volvería a llamar inmediatamente.

Un largo, y muy profundo suspiro paso por los pulmones de Steve. “Ese no es el camino a seguir Tony.”

“Esa frase se está volviendo vieja,” Tony dijo molesto. Contempló el techo de su habitación. “¿Fue el camino a seguir cuando decidiste romper en pedazos todo lo que teníamos? ¿Lo fue el tomar la oportunidad para mantener al equipo junto, y mandarla al carajo? ¿De eso es de lo que estás hablando?”

“No hubiera sido lo correcto.”

Tony tosió, moviendo una mano dentro de su habitación vacía. “Por supuesto que no. Diablos, en verdad no has cambiado de idea, ¿verdad?”

“Me estoy arrepintiendo de algunas cosas. No he cambiado mi forma de pensar.”

Dios, algunas veces de verdad odiaba al sujeto y su enorme contenedor de principios.

“Mira. Vamos a dejarlo por hoy. No estamos llegando a ningún lado, y estoy realmente, realmente cansado.”

Escuchó a Steve suspirar, fuerte y claro. “Sé que lo estás. Yo sólo… Si pueden añadir cosas a los acuerdos cada que ellos quieran, básicamente firmaste un avalúo en blanco- Y yo sé que eso es algo que no tenías en mente tampoco. Estoy preocupado por ti, eso es todo.”

El tono de su voz hizo a Tony detenerse. Como si él supiera exactamente por lo que Tony ha pasado durante los últimos meses, y eso no era posible. Él no le había dado tanta información.

“Hallaré la forma de solucionarlo.” Fue todo lo que pudo decir, el volumen de su propia voz era tan bajo que estaba a nada de colocar un silencio entre ellos.

“Por supuesto que lo harás.” Steve dijo. “Pero necesitas un descanso. Sé que tu tiempo libre es básicamente cero. Te matarás sino tienes cuidado.”

“No puedo parar Steve. Si lo hago entonces- “

“¿Entonces qué? Estas acabando contigo mismo.”

Tony gruñó y froto sus ojos. Eso era algo que Steve no podría solamente adivinar. “¿Has estado hablando con Natasha verdad?” No era una pregunta. Él sabía que ambos no se habían alejado en realidad.

Hubo un momento de sorpresa en el silencio. “No fui demasiado discreto ¿verdad?” Steve trató de reír. “Por favor no te enojes con ella, casi no hablamos. Yo sólo… pregunté como la estabas pasando. Necesitaba saberlo después…”

Se calló inmediatamente, pero Tony pudo escuchar sus palabras fuertes y claras: _Después de lo que Bucky y yo te hicimos._

“Físicamente estoy bien.” Tony dijo. “Y realmente… no puedo parar. Esta es mi vida. Avanzo y avanzo hasta que averiguo que hacer. No puedo ser siquiera el amigo que Rhodey necesita en estos momentos porque estoy muy ocupado jugando al que entretiene a todo el mundo. No puedo parar. No hasta que esto se acabe.”

“Nunca se acabará Tony.”

Tony se quedó callado, abrumado por la verdad sobre la que casi no quiere pensar; la realidad de su vida; el patrón sin fin de hacer y avanzar hasta que ya no pudiera hacerlo.

“Tú eres un héroe. Es lo que haces. Peleas y peleas más hasta que llega alguien que te hace pelear incluso más fuerte. Así es como sucede siempre.”

Tony inhalo lentamente, enterrando si cabeza entre sus almohadas mientras giraba lentamente el escudo que ahora yacía junto a él en su cama. “¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan filosófico?”

Steve bufó, pero Tony sabía que estaba sonriendo mientras decía: “Tengo cien años, ¿recuerdas?”

“No hay una relación directa entre la edad y la sabiduría. Y los años que pasaste congelado no cuentan, y lo sabes.”

“También cuentan.”

Tony sonrió en la obscuridad. “¿También cuentan? Entonces ahí está tu prueba, básicamente tienes doce.”

Hubo otro momento largo de silencio, pero de alguna forma, fue menos incómodo.

Y, aun así, era extraño; toda la situación era extraña. La mayoría del tiempo, Tony quería encontrar una razón para separarse del teléfono, peo al mismo tiempo, comenzó a depender de poder escuchar la voz de Steve todos los días.

Sería diferente si Steve estuviera frente a él. Tony no tardó en aceptar consigo mismo que si Steve le dijera esas cosas a la cara, justo ahora, no lo habría dejado decir su nombre sin al menos llevarse un puñetazo justo en la nariz. Pero no estaba ahí. Era una voz que salía de una bocina que no tenía rostro, que no tenía unos ojos azules para ver a través de él.

“Esto es agradable.” Steve dijo suavemente, casi tan bajo que Tony no lo escucha. Probablemente estaba asustado de decirlo. Con más valor esta vez, añadió: “Hablar contigo, así.”

Lo era, Tony se dio cuenta. “Tal vez deberíamos arreglar todos nuestros negocios por teléfono.”

“Al menos así no terminaremos sangrando por todo el piso.” Dijo Steve. De repente guardó silencio, las palabras serían muy portentosas después de todo. “Lo lamento.”

“No lo hagas.” Tony contestó, y oh maldita sea, ya ni sabía él porque estaba perdonando a Steve.

 

* * *

 

La cosa de estar despierto a la mitad de casi todas las noches y caminando con un teléfono en la mano, hablando con tu enemigo asumido era que te volvía asquerosamente introspectivo.

Ya habían pasado casi tres meses desde que Tony lo hubiera llamado por primera vez. Tres meses de aburrirse en la tranquilidad de la casa de T’Challa. De escuchar el silencio que emanaba de la cámara de criogénica de Bucky. Él sólo estaba esperando, ahora lo sabía. Sentado en su silla, esperando a que Tony finalmente le llamara para tener una buena plática.

Poner un teléfono dentro del paquete con la carta había sido una decisión de último momento. Él sólo se quería disculpar por todo lo que había hecho pasar a Tony, al principio, para darles a ambos un tipo de distancia. Pero en cuanto cerro el paquete, no pudo con la idea de que eso fuera el final.

Si enviaba la carta ahora, eso sería lo último que le diría a Tony, o que escucharía de él, por un tiempo muy largo.

Así que le pidió a T’Challa dos teléfonos que no pudieran rastrearse, así que el hombre se los consiguió sin pedirle ninguna explicación. Steve estaba casi seguro que Sam sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no dijo nada.

Él de cierta manera ya sabía cómo eran los sentimientos de Steve cuando se trataba de Tony.

Así que puso el teléfono junto a la carta, añadió algunas oraciones a la misma y la mandó. Si hubiera sido alguien más, Steve habría asumido que nunca recibiría una llamada. ¿Cómo se supone que superas algo como lo que ambos estaban pasando? Pero era Tony, y…

Para ser honestos, Steve contaba con el hecho de que el teléfono lo volvería loco. Estaría mintiendo sino, como casi siempre en su campo de visión contaba con el hecho de que Tony tenía el mal hábito de atormentarse con cosas que aún no ha resuelto en su cabeza.

El teléfono era un recordatorio, una opción, una oportunidad, directa y sencilla. Y tres meses después, el teléfono de Steve estaba vibrando en su bolsillo trasero. Lo que siguió fueron palabras tensas, respiraciones fuertes y silencios inevitables. Pero eventualmente, encontraron una rutina. Hablaron, ligeramente al principio, eso provocaba que Steve viera al techo mientras se daba tiempo de pensar en lo severo de su situación actual y en cómo debía ser una conversación sencilla.

No podía recordarse hablando de esa manera con él en una misma habitación, al menos no como solían hacerlo. La última vez que tuvieron algo parecido a una conversación civilizada fue cuando Tony había puesto la pluma de Roosevelt enfrente de él, pidiéndole que firmara el acta, ambos eran conscientes del lenguaje corporal del otro, de sus expresiones faciales, por mínimas que fueran. Y esa conversación no había salido del todo bien.

No verse el uno al otro… hacía las cosas más fáciles.

“Solías sacarme de mis casillas, algunas veces.” Tony dijo, con voz baja. Steve escuchó un sonido metálico en el fondo, un sonido nostálgico, sabía que Tony estaba en el taller de nuevo.

“Jesús, gracias.” Dijo en respuesta. Estaba recargado contra los ventanales, mirando la jungla, sus ojos sobre la estatua gigante de pantera. Era medio día, lo que significaba que eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana en Nueva York.

“Ahora es casi pura confusión.”

“¿Te confundo? ¿Cómo es eso?” Mantuvo el tono de su voz casual, demasiado asustado de encontrar una explicación que alejara a Tony.

“Olvídalo.” Tony bostezó, gruñendo de satisfacción cuando algo tronó, probablemente su espalda. El hombre no mantenía una postura realmente buena cada que se sentaba a trabajar en su mesa. “Sencillamente eres más fácil de manejar de esta manera.”

“Eso aplica para los dos.”

“Por favor, yo siempre soy encantador. Pero tú… eres menos agraciado.”

Steve bufó. “No soy poco agraciado. Yo… tengo mis maneras.”

“Necio.”

“Decidido.”

Tony sonrió. “Tu negación está comenzando a perder encanto sabes.”

Ese tono estaba en su voz de nuevo, el coqueteo, era tan sutil, pero de alguna forma afectaba a Steve de una manera que siempre lo había irritado antes. No supo cuando exactamente fue que comenzó a aceptar eso, después de todo era algo placentero.

“Pero tengo que admitir que siempre me gustaste más cuando eras brutalmente honesto conmigo, no importaba que tan molesto fuera.” Tony agregó, un poco más calmado, pero aun sumamente sincero.

“Y yo que pensé que siempre te gustaba mucho.” Oh rayos, Steve no había querido sonar tan seductor como en ese momento. Tony debió quedar sorprendido por ello, porque no dijo ni una palabra en un buen rato.

“¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?

Esto era malo. Su intención no había sido coquetear. Él sólo estaba muy cansado, Tony tenía _esa_ voz y estaban hablando de forma tan casual, así que dejó que sus palabras simplemente salieran.

“Perdón, eso estuvo fuera de lugar.” Tony dijo, suspirando.

No _tan_ fuera de lugar, una pequeña y confundida voz dijo dentro de la cabeza de Steve.

“¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí Tony?” Cerró sus ojos, y la jungla desapareció.

“Tú me diste el teléfono. ¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo?”

 _No lo sé,_ es lo que quería decir. _Sólo algo para llenar el silencio,_ pero lo que salió de su boca fue: “No podía soportar el pensamiento de que ya no te tendría en mi vida.”

Una respiración agitada. “Tú fuiste el que me saco de ella. Lo elegiste a él, ¿recuerdas?”

“Yo no escogí a nadie. Escogí el camino que significaría que- sí, que todo se cayera a pedazos, y acepté eso- pero ese también fue un camino en el que tal vez, a largo plazo, no me costaría todo lo que tengo. Vi el fantasma de una oportunidad y lo perseguí. Fui egoísta.”

“Vete al diablo. ¿Egoísta? No podías saber que todos saldríamos de eso. Te arriesgaste a que todos y cada uno de nosotros terminara muerto. Por tus propias manos. Aceptaste el peor escenario.”

“Lo hice, sí. Pero si hubiera elegido tu lado, Bucky habría muerto seguramente.”

Tony tomo una cantidad enrome de aire y Steve pudo escucharlo alejando el teléfono de su oreja.

“No cuelgues.” Se apresuró a decir, y maldición, cada que mencionaba a Bucky, su conversación se convertía en una pelea.

Tony se mantuvo callado. Y todo lo que Steve dijera podía e iba ser usado en su contra.

“¿Qué es lo que quieres Steve?” Tony pregunto eventualmente. “Dejando la política de lado, ¿qué es lo que quieres?”

La respuesta se estaba formando en sus labios, tomando a Steve por sorpresa. Se la trago y escogió la segunda cosa que se le vino a la mente.

“Quiero ir a casa.”

 

* * *

 

Ir a casa no era una opción, Steve lo sabía. Ambos lo sabían.

Había otras maneras, claro. Y al final, le tomo otras tres semanas y veintisiete horas para finalmente agarrarse los pantalones y sugerirle a Tony que se vieran en algún lado. Después de eso, otros cinco días para que Tony aceptara y le pidiera por una localización. Ocho horas más antes de que un golpeteo corto resonara en la habitación de hotel que Steve había reservado por los siguientes dos días.

Ocho horas y nueve minutos, pero no es que estuviera contando.

No se atrevió a hospedarse cerca de Wakanda. Tony era demasiado listo como para no sumar dos más dos. Bueno, si es que no lo había hecho ya, Steve pensó. Existía la posibilidad de que haya decidido jugar al gato y al ratón desde un inicio.

Decidieron verse en un punto medio, en una aldea pequeña cerca de Lisboa. El cuarto en si era confortable, había muchas plantas y vegetación, y casi todo estaba hecho con madera.

Tomando valor, Steve se movió para abrir la puerta, y entonces ahí estaba, mirando a Tony. Y Tony lo estaba mirando a él.

El aire se detuvo entre los dos, los retaba a romper la solemnidad que sus llamadas telefónicas les había dado. Lo que habían tenido en las últimas semanas- había sido seguro. Se habían abstenido de los temas difíciles que podían lastimar una vez descifrados.

Tony se veía bien, pese a todo. Con su gorra de béisbol, sus lentes obscuros, unos pantalones a la medida y un suéter negro, se veía más casual de lo que Steve recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez, pero bien a final de cuentas. No tan glamoroso, de alguna manera, sutil.

Tony rompió las miradas y le dio un vistazo a la habitación. Sus ojos se situaron en las sábanas beige. Después rio.

“Debí haber sabido que reservarías en uno de esos hoteles de campo.” Tony dijo, obviamente tratando de sonar aburrido y desinteresado. “No podrías ser más propio, aunque quisieras.”

Steve suspiró. Aquí vamos otra vez. Por supuesto Tony volvería a caer inmediatamente en su deficiente modo de comunicación, la cercanía de sus últimas llamadas se desvanecía en el aire. “Reservé en el que estaba más alejado. No me fije realmente en lo demás.”

Tony levantó una ceja, y finalmente se quitó sus lentes obscuros. No había dolor ni lágrimas en sus grandes ojos cafés hoy. La máscara de profesionalismo estaba de nuevo firmemente puesta. “¿Estás solo?” preguntó.

Steve rasco su cuello, asintió. “Si, como lo prometí.” Se hizo a un lado y le hizo la señal a Tony para que entrara al cuarto, fingiendo que no se dio cuenta cuando los ojos de Tony recorrieron la habitación, revisando ventanas y esquinas otra vez.

Steve se detuvo y se movió para cerrar la puerta. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Tony estaba tenso, como un gato encerrado en una jaula.

“Prometo que no hay nadie aquí.” Steve le aseguró.

Tony se quedó pensando. Traía consigo una enorme maleta sobre su hombro que ahora había dejado caer sobre el piso del hotel. Se dio la vuelta hacía Steve y alzó una ceja. “¿Y Barnes?”

“Él… está siendo monitoreado.”

“¿Está él,” Tony dijo, mientras una esquina de su boca se elevaba. “tratando de evitar matar más personas ahora? No parecía importarte mucho en Alemania.”

“Tony.” Steve respiro, molesto. “Yo- “

Los ojos de Tony se encendieron de inmediato. “No, ya tengo suficiente de tus disculpas. No es eso a lo que vine.”

Había un tono agresivo de repente en su voz que no había estado ahí durante sus últimas llamadas. Y Steve estaría mintiendo si dijera que el escudo que estaba sacando de su maleta no había sido una sorpresa masiva. Y ahora Tony estaba caminando hacia él, su cuerpo enmarcado por el resentimiento y la determinación.

“Sólo vine a darte esto de regreso. Ya no lo quiero cerca.”

Steve lo miró a los ojos y contestó con la misma determinación que estaba recibiendo. Con la misma irritación. La misma resignación.

“Esa no es la razón del porque estás aquí y lo sabes.” Steve contestó. Diablos, realmente estaban caminando sobre una fina capa de hielo. Un mal paso y su frágil situación terminaría en piezas.

En cualquier caso, las palabras de Steve parecieron desencadenar algo dentro de Tony. Él sólo se le quedó viendo por un minuto entero, su pulso acelerado. El olor de su loción para afeitar estaba inundando las narinas de Steve. “¿Y a qué crees que vine entonces?”

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Steve. Las palabras lo habían dejado, seguía mirando a Tony, a la habitación y repetía el orden.

Las manos de Tony ya eran puños. “¿Sabes qué? Llámame cuando sepas lo que quieres.” Dijo mientras se movía salir de la habitación. En un ataque de instinto puro, Steve tomó su mano para detenerlo, sintiendo como su mano temblaba. Él trataba de pelear, de quitárselo de encima, sólo para quedársele viendo a Steve cuando este no lo dejó ir.

“Quítame las manos de encima. Sé que no lo parece, pero podría dispararte en la cabeza en uno punto cinco segundos.”

Steve se detuvo, podía sentir el reloj de Tony por debajo de sus dedos, el que sabía podía transformar en algo muy peligroso.

“No vine aquí a pelear.” Dijo Steve.

“Entonces, suéltame.” Con eso, Tony exhalo, el escudo aún estaba levantado en su mano libre. Steve soltó una mueca triste por reflejo, pero hizo lo que le pidieron. El escudo sólo toco su pecho con la menor muestra de fuerza, cuando Tony lo bajo de nuevo. Habiendo pasado eso, Tony estaba súbitamente muy cerca, con determinación desbordando de sus ojos.

Y Steve no lo pudo soportar más. No podía soportar que Tony estuviera tan lejos de él. Estando de pie a sólo centímetros de donde él estaba y aun así kilómetros alejado.

Tony sólo lo miraba. Prácticamente lo retaba a hacer algo.

Y eso hizo.

Las manos de Steve se cerraron en la parte superior de los brazos de Tony y lo acercaron a él. El escudo cayó al suelo, al siguiente segundo, su boca atacaba la de Tony, depositando su lujuria, confusión y necesidad infinita en él.

Sólo duro un momento, cuando los labios de Tony se habían ido. Se acercó de nuevo a su rostro, jadeando mientras lo miraba con rabia pura. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados. Se veía tan confundido. Tan perdido.

No serían ellos mismos si dejaran de sorprenderse el uno al otro.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Steve se preguntó a sí mismo. ¿Por qué había hecho eso justo ahora? Hace apenas cuatro meses se había besado con Sharon, convencido de que eso era lo que quería, y ahora Tony había llegado, justo después de su rompimiento con Pepper y entonces…

Y entonces todo lo demás.

Y ahora que Tony estaba de pie, enfrente de él una vez más, lo había arruinado por un impulso.

“Lo siento.” Carraspeó, y dejo los brazos de Tony libres.

Pero algo cambió. Algo en los ojos de Tony cambió mientas lo sujetaba del mentón. “Deja de disculparte por cosas que no lamentas en verdad.” Le decía mientras ponía la boca se Steve sobre la suya propia.

Los brazos de Tony estaban rodeando su cuello al siguiente segundo, apretando fuerte. Su boca estaba encendida con ansias de explorar, frotando sus labios contra la mejilla de Steve mientras dejaba un camino húmedo de besos hasta su garganta.

“Eres un bastardo presuntuoso.” Tony susurraba mientas los encaminaba a la cama king size. “Ni siquiera reservaste un segundo cuarto, ¿verdad?”

“No.” Steve respondió, y oh, enserio se estaba ahogando en el sabor de Tony, y Tony lo estaba dejando. Lo estaba besando también. Cayeron sobre la cama juntos, Tony encima de él, Steve soltó un pequeño jadeo cuando Tony presionó su entrepierna contra la suya.

“Esto es una locura.” Tony dijo, alejando su boca de la de Steve. No puso resistencia cuando Steve los hizo cambiar de lugar, dejándolo contra la cama. Al contrario, sus piernas lo rodearon por la cintura automáticamente, jalándolo hacía debajo de nuevo.

¿Cómo es que las cosas se habían salido de control tan rápido? Ninguno lo sabía. Todo lo que Steve sabía era que necesitaba tocar a Tony tanto como pudiera antes de que se fuera de nuevo.

“Lo sé.”

“Estábamos listos para matarnos el uno al otro.” Tony enganchaba su brazo izquierdo en la espalda de Steve mientras que su otra mano se ocupaba de la camisa, levantándola.

“Nunca quise eso,” Steve exclamó. “sólo necesitaba… detenerte.”

La camisa de Steve voló al otro lado del cuarto al siguiente segundo, las uñas de Tony se clavaban dolorosa y fuertemente en su espalda, y mientras sus labios cubrían cualquier espacio que pudiera besarse seguían tocándose de manera lenta y pasional. “Quise odiarte por ocultármelo.” Tony dijo. “No pude. Sigo sin poder.”

Steve quitó los zapatos de Tony de su lugar antes de retirar ambos, su pantalón y ropa interior. “Desearía no haberlo hecho. Ocultártelo, es decir. Lo si- “

“Cállate.” Tony dijo, y lo beso una vez más. Sus dedos habían de alguna manera abierto el zipper de Steve en tiempo record, sujetando su pene, mientras bajaba sus pantalones con sus pies descalzos. Su mano hacía un masaje de arriba abajo sobre la verga de Steve como si hubieran estado haciendo eso desde hace años. En sólo unos segundos, cualquier duda que pudiera haber tenido Steve de esto voló por la ventana. Gemidos empezaron a salir por sus labios, y su cabeza colapsó en contra del hombro de Tony.

“¿Durante cuánto tiempo quisiste esto?” Preguntó, soltando aire en intervalos cortos. “Dime. ¿Cuánto tiempo perdimos?”

“No lo sé.” Tony contestó y tenía una mirada en sus ojos como si hubiera despertado después de décadas de estar dormido.

Quizás no estaba del todo solo, con ese sentimiento tan repentino.

“Tal vez cuando te fuiste. Tal vez cuando nos conocimos. Probablemente en algún punto en medio.”

Steve asintió. Tomo el suéter de Tony entre sus puños y lo rompió, se saltó todas las formalidades antes de alcanzar el pene de Tony también.

“Siempre ame verte mientras estabas en el taller.” Steve admitió, intentando sonreír un poco. “Un científico loco, brillante y hermoso. No sé cuando comencé a verte así, exactamente, pero te he deseado por… un buen tiempo.”

Tony sonrió, sonando casi extasiado. La niebla abandonó sus ojos por un momento, y Steve se encontró mirándolo con una adoración eterna. “Pudimos tenerlo todo ¿eh?”

“Si.” Steve respiró, después gruño cuando Tony tomo sus testículos entre sus manos, mientras reacomodaba su posición a manera de que sus vergas quedaran alineadas.

“Esa fue… una de las razones por las que Pepper se fue.” Tony admitió tranquilo. Tomó el trasero de Steve y lo acomodó mientras se frotaba con movimientos lentos. Sus ojos estaban sobre su rostro. Y Steve lo miraba de igual manera. Sus ojos estaban sobre él, y durante ese momento, no vio ira. No vio odio. En su lugar, Tony estaba en su mejor momento. Tony lo miraba con curiosidad, con sed de conocimiento y una firme voluntad por aprender.

“¿Ya la superaste?” Steve preguntó.

Tony alzó una ceja. “¿Tu ya lo superaste? ¿A Peggy? ¿A Sharon?”

Steve mordió su labio inferior. “Eso es justo.”

El pensamiento de que pudo perderse esto se volvió ridículo en cuestión de segundos. Tantos meses- años- enterrándose en negación. Habían perdido tanto tiempo.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que sus labios se juntaran de nuevo, la boca de Tony llegando a su cuello, la frotación entre ellos ganando velocidad. “Te sientes tan bien.” Steve murmuró contra su piel, mientras que su otra mano se escurría por su cadera, jugueteando entre sus glúteos.

“Steve- “

Un pulgar se colocó sobre su agujero mientras comenzaba a acariciar esa entrada suavemente para contrastar con la creciente ferocidad de la frotación. Presionó un poco, sólo un poco y Tony se quedó perfectamente quieto en sus brazos.

“Espera.” Tony dijo mientras intentaba alcanzar su maleta, para sacar algo de ella. Los ojos de Steve se hicieron un poco más grandes cuando se dio cuenta que era una botella de lubricante.

“¿Quién es el bastardo presuntuoso ahora?” Lo molestó.

“Si, si… Soy un científico, las contingencias de este tipo son mi fuerte. Ahora volvamos a lo que estábamos Steve.” Tony ordenó, abriendo sus piernas de una manera sumamente sensual, los siguientes minutos fueron una serie de gemidos no sólo por parte de Tony.

Nunca había hecho esto antes, no con un hombre, y Tony probablemente sabía, pero nunca dijo nada al respecto. Steve sabía lo básico, y todo lo demás, fue Tony el que se encargó de guiarlo mediante pequeños gestos y palabras amables.

Para el final de eso, los dedos de Steve estaban bombeando fuerte dentro de Tony; sus labios estaban erotizando todo su cuerpo, orejas, cuello, boca. Y justo cuando pensaba que lo iba a llevar al límite sólo con eso, Tony quitó sus dedos y los reemplazó con su verga.

“Tan cálido.” Steve dijo mientras presionaba aún más profundo.

“Lo mismo puedo decir.” Tony gruño. Rodeó el cuello de Steve con sus brazos, presionando su frente con la de él mientras los testículos de Steve tocaban su culo. Compartieron sólo un momento de maravilla, antes de que Steve besara a Tony fuerte para dejarlo libre suavemente.

“Se siente tan bien.” Steve dijo mientras aceleraba el ritmo, abrazando a Tony con cada espasmo de su ano mientras era penetrado.

“Bésame.” Tony dijo, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de Steve, lucía casi borracho y hermoso al estar al borde del éxtasis.

Su lengua se paseó sobre los labios de Tony antes de besarlo como se debe. Estaban gimiendo dentro de la boca del otro, enterrando sus dedos dentro de la piel del otro, sus músculos se tensaban, memorizando cada momento.

El cuarto estaba tranquilo, solo se podían escuchar los sonidos del colchón, los gemidos mutuos y el chocar de piel contra piel. Era de alguna manera más íntimo, más real, que cualquier cosa que Steve hubiera experimentado antes. Diferente de cualquier fantasía que pudo haber tenido en el pasado, diferente de cualquier cosa que pudo haber esperado. Tocaba a Tony y su piel se erizaba, respiraba sobre él y Tony se encogía. Su verga entraba y salía de Tony como si siempre hubiera sido su lugar correcto.

No quería que nada de eso terminara.

Pero su cuerpo tenía otras ideas. Sintió llegar el momento exacto en que iba a correrse así que comenzó a masturbar a Tony mientras se agachaba un poco más para cambiar el ángulo de sus embestidas. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia adelante mientras gemía de placer.

“Mírate,” Tony jadeó. “Mierda, eres perfecto.”

“Voy a- “

“Lo sé, Mírame. Por favor, mírame.”

Con la fuerza que le quedaba, pudo conectar su mirada con la de Tony, su pecho ardía con la promesa de un orgasmo volátil. Le sonrió, en su cabello podía sentir los dedos de Steve, sus ojos eran obscuros y estaban cristalizados. De repente, su espalada se arqueó alejándose de la cama, sus músculos se tensaron alrededor de su pene y su boca se abrió para dejar salir un llanto sordo.

Steve gruñó y lo sostuvo fuerte contra él mientras comenzaba a moverse más rápido. Estaba chocando intensamente contra él, cuando finalmente su cuerpo entero se tensó de una manera tan violenta que no pudo moverse más. En ese momento, Tony tomó control de los movimientos, golpeteando contra él y apretando su ano deliciosamente. La frente de Steve cayó sobre su hombro mientras este terminaba de correrse.

Momentos después, su aliento bailaba sobre su piel, y las uñas de Tony dibujaban patrones en su cuero cabelludo. Steve levantó su cabeza y buscó su mirada.

Tony inhalo un aliento tembloroso. “Esto termina mañana, ¿no es así?”

No sabía cómo responderle. Él sabía que, si nada salvo ellos dos existiera, podrían ser felices. Pero la luz del día cambiaría todo eso. Esto había pasado tan rápido, sin ningún suelo real para apoyarse, que lo volvió sumamente frágil. Así que decidió ser honesto con él. “No lo sé.”

Tony asintió, mirando el movimiento de su mano mientras se escondía junto a la caja torácica de Steve. “Sé que no lo sabes… Sé que no volverás por un rato.” Su manzana de adán temblaba mientras tragaba saliva. “Pero esto fue… eso significó algo para ti, ¿verdad?”

Steve sonrió. “No fue una decisión imprevista para ganarme tu confianza, si es eso lo que quieres saber.”

“Si lo fue, entonces funcionó.”

“Si. Pero no lo fue.” Sonrió dulcemente mientras lo besaba. “Significó demasiado Tony.”

Steve se dio cuenta de que Tony trataba de no sonreír, escudando sus ojos mientras miraba a otro lado. “Así que no vas a golpearme en la cabeza y escapar de aquí, ¿o sí?”

“No.” Su boca rosaba con la de Tony, dos dedos acariciando su cadera. “No hago cosas así si de verdad no las siento.”

“Por supuesto que no.” Tony dijo, luciendo vagamente entretenido. “Así que me quieres.”

“Te quiero.”

“Está bien.” Susurró.

Era extraña esa sensación, estar tan contento con alguien que lo había roto a la mitad, alguien con quién había peleado hace apenas algunos meses.

Si era perfectamente honesto, los sentimientos por Tony habían tomado años para ser liberados. Había estado tan asustado al principio que había guardado su atracción hacia él muy cerca de su corazón. Les había dado la espalda a todas esas revelaciones cada que estaban cerca de él.

Tony humedeció sus labios e hizo un recorrido con sus ojos por toda la extensión de su cuerpo. Su rostro parecía el de un niño feliz, incluso, con una sonrisa pegada en sus labios.

Oh, él podía amarlo, Steve pensó en ese momento. Tan fácil.

Tal vez lo que tenían estaba condenado en este momento, pero no lo estaría por siempre.

“Apuesto a que me vas a sacar de mis casillas en algún punto, de nuevo.” Tony bromeó, mientras Steve se acomodaba a su lado en la cama.

Levantó una ceja mientras lo miraba. “Y tu eres siempre un ejemplo de comportamiento perfecto.”

“Me alegra que estés de acuerdo.”

Steve dejo salir una risa pequeña. “No tiene que ser perfecto. Sólo tiene que ser real.”

Un gran suspiro salió de los labios de Tony. Se giró y se acurrucó en él, depositando un beso en su pecho, cerca de su corazón.

Había cosas que ambos necesitaban enfrentar. El mundo del exterior los estaba esperando con un montón de gente que no lo entendería, y la siguiente catástrofe estaba en algún lugar caminando hacia ellos. No importaba. Nada importaba en ese momento. Los brazos de Tony lo estaban rodeando.

Lo demás podía esperar un día.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Tony abordó su jet privado al día siguiente, el teléfono en su bolsillo vibró. Lo abrió y miró la pantalla, sonrió de inmediato.

_¿Mismo lugar la próxima semana? Veré cuándo puedo salir._

_Claro_ , Tony escribió en respuesta. _Sólo estoy a una llamada de distancia._


End file.
